Driving Lessons
by Revan's Mask
Summary: Korra has a problem keeping her concentration while she drives and Asami decides to teach her how to focus better.


**This story (And probably any other Korrasami stories I will write) is set in the same canon as Closing the Distance, but it's really just a stand-alone smut shot. Thanks to Rae D. Magdon who gave me some advice on an earlier draft; you should definitely read her Korrasami stuff too. I hope you enjoy the ride, so to speak.**

* * *

"Look out, Korra! The tree!"

Her girlfriend's shouted warning snapped Korra out of her admiration of Asami's smile, and she pulled hard on the wheel, sending the Sato-mobile she was driving into a sharp skid. The maneuver did manage to prevent them from crashing right into the large tree on the corner, but the delivery van parked next to it was not so lucky. The back end of their car slammed into it's rear with an appalling thud followed by the horrid sound of metal scrapping against metal.

Korra rocked forward in her seat before snapping back, her head thudding off of the padded headrest. Fortunately, nothing actually seemed broken or even too badly bruised, and when she looked over at Asami, she was relieved to see that she too appeared unharmed. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the two cars' back ends, and already, onlookers were gathering to gawk at the wreck. As they pointed and starred, Korra slumped down in her seat, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

 _Not again! We've only been back from the Spirit World for two weeks and this is already the third accident I've gotten into. At least the first two were just fender benders. This time, I really could've wrecked the thing._

While Korra stewed in her own frustrations, Asami took off her driving goggles and got out of the car to assess the effects of the crash, running smack into the highly agitated driver of the van. The crash had brought him running out of the bakery where he'd been making his deliveries and now he was looking at the wreck in dismay.

"What the hell is going on here?" he shouted. "What did you idiots do to my…" Before he could finish his sentence, his thick eyebrows rose about halfway up his head as he realized just who it was who'd been driving the Sato-mobile. "Oh, um, Avatar Korra," he sputtered, "I didn't realize it was you. But, I mean the van still has all this damage…"

Asami smiled, a calming presence amidst the chaos. "I know, and we're sorry about that. Here's my lawyer's card. Call him, and Future Industries will compensate you for any damages."

He snatched it up, looking down at the name printed there. "Thank you, Miss Sato. I'll, uh, do that."

The driver backed off, leaving Asami to open up the hood of her damaged Sato-mobile and examine the damage. While she was poking around inside, Korra finally looked up from the crouch of shame she'd been hiding in. "How badly did I damage your baby?"

"Oh, could have been worse," Asami assured her. "I'll have to do some repairs to the body, but nothing really vital is broken. We can even drive it home." Korra didn't even have a chance to give the steering wheel a look before Asami added, "By which I mean I can drive us home."

Korra slid over into the passenger seat without protest and Asami pulled away from the accident site and headed off in the direction of her mansion. At first, neither of them said anything, Asami probably thinking about the repairs while Korra was too abashed to talk.

Eventually, however, she found the nerve to speak up. "I'm really sorry about doing that to your car. Again."

Asami leaned over and gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "I'm not exactly mad. I just can't figure out why this keeps happening with you."

Korra shrugged. "The only thing I really learned how to 'drive' growing up was Naga and she can usually figure out how not to crash into things on her own."

"I remember that," Asami agreed. "The first time you tried to drive, it was pretty rough. But your lessons have seemed to go well since then."

"No, they did. It's just…" Korra paused, slightly embarrassed to admit what she suspected was the real problem. "Sometimes I get distracted. Mostly by you, because, you know, you're so interesting. And hot."

"Flattery helps," Asami laughed. "But we're still going to have to work on this, unless you want to give up driving. I mean, the money's not really a problem for me, but I don't exactly think it's good for the Avatar's image to have you keep crashing into things in the middle of Republic City."

"Probably not," Korra conceded. "But what are we gonna do? I mean, I'm not going to stop finding you sexy, am I?"

"I would certainly hope not. So we'll have to think of some way to help you deal with these distractions. But how?"

* * *

"So, I'm not sure I totally understand this plan."

"Think of it as acclimation training." Asami leaned up against her as she spoke, her breath hot on Korra's ear. They were on the Sato family mansion's private track, but instead of being in one of Asami's race cars, they were back in her lovingly repaired Sato-mobile, allowing them to sit side by side.

"Here, the walls are cushioned and there's nobody else who can get hurt if you crash. You'll work on driving while I work on distracting you," Asami explained. She snapped her goggles into place at the same time as she put her hand on Korra's knee, giving a pretty good idea as to just what she might have in mind. "As you get better at ignoring them, you'll earn more distractions. How does that sound?"

"Uh, it's sounds good," Korra agreed, unsure but intrigued by this training exercise. "Definitely good."

She put her foot on the gas and the Sato-mobile took off down the track. At first, it was pretty easy going. The initial stretch of road was mostly straight-aways, and even though it was dark, there were enough lights in place that she could see the turns coming up well in advance. Asami's hand resting on her leg certainly felt nice, but it was more of a comforting presence than a major distraction. With the warm night air on her skin, and her lovely girlfriend sitting next to her, it felt more like a pleasant drive than a real challenge.

"Very good," Asami said as the car rounded a curve. "It's nice to see that you still remember the basics."

"Well, I had an excellent teacher."

This time, Asami was un-swayed by her flattery, just declaring, "Let's make things a little bit more difficult." Her hand slid up Korra's pant leg, and now it didn't stay still, gliding back and forth slowly. Nice was rapidly turning into arousing and Korra purred, focusing on the sensation instead of the road ahead.

That was a mistake and only a yell of, "Turn!" from Asami let Korra react in time. She yanked on the wheel and the car swerved an instant before it would've hit the outer wall of the track.

"That was close," Korra laughed, just as she noticed that Asami's hand had returned to her knee. "Hey, I didn't hit anything," she protested once the car got back onto a safer straightaway.

"That's only because I warned you about the turn. I may be too busy to do that soon."

There was something about the way Asami's voice lingered on the word _busy_ that sent shivers down Korra's spine and she focused back on the road in the hopes of finding out more.

Completing a few easy turns did indeed get her some additional distractions. Asami's hand resumed rubbing her leg, but this time, she also leaned over, resting on Korra's shoulder. That part wasn't so hard to focus through, however. It was what happened next that really threw her. Asami tilted her head up, kissing the exposed skin of Korra's neck, and the feel of those warm lips nearly made her jump. Her overwhelming impulse was to pull Asami into her arms and return the gesture, and it took all the willpower she could muster to keep her hands on the wheel instead.

The only thing Korra had going for her was that the straightaway went on a little longer, giving her time to adjust before the next pair of turns. The first of them went well enough, but even as she was steering through the second one, Asami upped the ante. Her mouth wrapped around Korra's earlobe, and she nibbled on the soft flesh there, causing the Avatar to lurch forward. Her foot pressed down harder on the gas, and the car only narrowly avoided slamming into the wall at the end of the turn.

The close call didn't make Asami stop. Her tongue traced its way up the ridge of Korra's ear, making strokes light enough to drive her body crazy with the need for more. There was no way she was going to be able to keep driving much longer unless…

 _Maybe I can think of this like bending in the middle of a fight. It's tough to maintain your internal balance while people are trying to kill you, but I know how to do that, right? This can't be any harder. Can it?_

Taking a deep breath, Korra thought back to her training. She wasn't going to try and ignore what Asami was doing to her. Not paying attention in battle was a good way to get yourself dead after all. Instead, she tried to keep the sensations confined to one part of her awareness, letting her keep the rest of it focused on driving the Sato-mobile. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it definitely helped, especially when the hand on her leg started creeping even higher. Asami's thumb brushed across Korra's inner thigh, and even through the fabric of her pants, the touch was enough to make her skin quiver. In spite of that, though, Korra was now able to keep her thoughts from flying completely to pieces and a few turns later, they were closing back in on the track's starting line.

"Pull over," Asami told her, and Korra complied, bringing the car to a stop just past where they'd begun the exercise.

"Are we done?" she asked, not quite sure what she wanted the answer to be.

"Oh no," Asami said breezily, "But I thought you might need a moment to catch your breath before the next lap."

"I'm fine," she declared, though with perhaps a bit more conviction than she felt.

"That's good. Because it's only going to get harder." Asami reached over and undid the first few buttons of Korra's shirt before sliding her hand underneath the fabric.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Korra asked, but her objection lacked much force. With the way Asami's fingers were sliding along her collarbone, more not less touching was foremost in her mind.

"Like I said, the walls are padded, and in case that's not enough, I trust your bending to protect us. Now, are you ready to start driving again?"

In response, Korra hit this accelerator and the Sato-mobile started moving once more. Asami leaned back over, resting her head back on Korra's shoulder while starting to tease the tops of her breasts. It felt nice, but much like the start of the previous lap, it wasn't too hard to focus yet. The initial straight lane gave way to the first few curves, and Korra handled them easily enough, at least until her girlfriend changed things up.

Asami undid the front clasp of Korra's bra, and let it fall open, exposing her chest to the warm night air. Those nimble fingers wasted no time in moving downwards, running along the swell of Korra's breast before brushing over a stiff nipple.

Korra bit her lip, trying to get back to the relatively serene place she'd been in earlier but, she was finding that Asami was considerably more distracting than any gang of Equalist thugs. Her nipples were almost painfully hard by now, straining every time they were touched, and it was incredibly hard to keep her eyes on the road when all she wanted was to tangle her hands in Asami's hair and hold her against her body.

 _Focus on what's in front of you_ , she reminded herself. _Yeah, that's the ticket. Don't think about how good Asami's fingers feel, or how much you want her to move lower…_

That was the wrong train of thought to get on. The image of Asami's hand sliding under her pants made Korra about 2 seconds too slow turning the wheel and the side of the car collided with the padded fence, skidding to a stop a few dozen feet later.

"Blast it!" she yelled, even while Asami took her hand off of her breasts.

"I'm sorry," the engineer told her, almost sounding sincere in her apology. "Was that too distracting for you?"

"No," Korra insisted. She hated admitting defeat in general, and with a game that was this much fun, there was no way she was going to call it quits. "I'm just getting used to it, is all. Give me another chance."

"Certainly. Now, why don't you get moving again?"

Asami slid her hand along Korra's stomach and the Avatar started up the Sato-mobile once more. It wasn't long before her breasts were being caressed again, but this time she was ready. Asami's ministrations felt really good, but as long as she kept her eyes and mind locked onto the road, they weren't completely overwhelming.

 _Left turning coming up. Then two rights. Then a long straightaway. That's what I'm thinking about. All I'm thinking about._

There were a few closes calls along the way, but that strategy got Korra back to the starting line, where Asami motioned for her to pull over again. "You're making progress," the engineer told her. "Now, let's get you ready for the final lap."

"There's more?" Korra was slightly incredulous. She thought she'd handled the previous circuit well enough, but it wasn't exactly easy and she didn't know how much more teasing she could take.

"Oh indeed," Asami agreed. "There's definitely more, if you're up for it..."

By way of explanation, she reached over and unfastened the top button of Korra's pants. The Avatar's eyes widened. On the one hand, she was already ridiculously turned on. Most of the last lap, she'd been aching for Asami to touch her lower. On the other, driving while her breasts were being played with had been hard enough. This…

 _Oh, the hell with it. What's the worst that can happen? I'm not quitting now._

"I can do it."

Her displayed of confidence earned Korra a coy grin. "We'll see."

Asami leaned in closer, wrapping one arm around Korra's shoulder while her other hand moved down along the firm line of her abdomen. A few seconds were spent tickling the muscles of her stomach before Asami made her way beneath panties that were already damp with Korra's arousal. Her lover deftly parted her folds, and when her fingertips brushed over the little bundle of nerves beneath them, Korra failed to contain her moans. Her hips pressed forward, hungry for more sensation, but it wasn't coming yet. Instead, Asami just let the tips rest lightly on her clit, but didn't move them anymore.

"Should I drive again?" Korra's voice was decidedly shaky now, but if driving could earn her more touching, she would do her best to stop the feelings from overwhelming her.

Asami, by contrast, sounded quite in control of herself. "If you feel ready."

Korra took a deep breath and started up the Sato-mobile. It wasn't easy to think about anything but the fire burning between her legs, but she was managing better before Asami started talking. "I love feeling you like this," she purred. "You're just so wet for me, aren't you?"

"Mm hmm," she agreed, unable to form any words more coherent than that. It was taking every ounce of discipline she'd learned in her life to stay on course and if she let herself think about anything else, she'd lose it completely.

"Glad to hear it," Asami said, sliding her fingers oh so slowly downward, letting her brush over Korra's entrance. Korra's inner walls fluttered, hungry for penetration, even while she feared that if she got it, she'd flip the car immediately. Either way though, there was nothing she could do but try and stay focused, leaving her at her girlfriend's mercy.

Nor was Asami feeling particularly merciful. She stopped just short of pushing inside Korra, instead moving slowly up and down through her folds. That teasing was bad enough by itself, but every time Korra thought she was getting used to the rhythm, Asami would alter it, the changing motions sending shocks through her sex.

All Korra could do was clutch onto the wheel and try her best not to utterly lose her mind. The first few curves came and went without _too_ much swerving and skidding, but when the Sato-mobile hit the next straightaway, Asami made things even worse. Her lips returned to the outside of Korra's ear, and she whispered, "Oh, Korra, you feel so close. Do you want to come for me, to spill all over my hand…"

"Yes…" She pleaded, unable to manage more than that one word.

"I thought so. Just get to the end of this lap, and I'll make you come as much as you need to." Her words were accompanied by a feathery touch along Korra's clit, and the promise focused the Avatar's mind back on her task.

 _Come on. You've done harder things than this. You broke free even after the Red Lotus poisoned you. You created a new Spirit Portal in the middle of Republic City. You can hold it together a little while longer._

Somehow she managed to make it through the sharp u-turn that came up next, and the gentle curves after that, but every second was blissful torture. Her lover had always been good at teasing her, but this was something else entirely. Everything about the scene was calculated to make her crazy: the motion of the Sato-mobile along the track, the warm wind on her bare skin, the tongue on her ear, and most especially the fingers playing with her sex. And yet, it still wasn't enough. Asami was careful not to push her over the edge, perhaps knowing that would ruin any chance Korra had of controlling the Sato-mobile.

The end was finally coming into view though, and that thought gave her a final burst of strength. Her hips kept rocking against Asami's touch but her hands stayed steady, guiding them through the last few curves. A hard left turn, then a gentle right, and after that it was just a straight shot to the end of their track and the promise of blessed release.

"Almost there," Asami purred and just the sex in her voice was almost enough to make Korra come on the spot.

 _There it is. The finish line. I've made it. I just have to… Shit!_

One of the first things Asami had taught her was the difference between the brake and the clutch, but in her eagerness, Korra mixed them up again and instead of stopping, the Sato-mobile lurched forward awkwardly. She grabbed at the wheel and they spun around, hurling towards the wall of the track, threatening to wreck Korra's hopes of a clean finish along with the car.

Acting on instinct, she bent a shield of air around the Sato-mobile and only feet away from the wall, it stopped short, the cushion powerful enough to prevent either of them from being knocked from their seats by the sudden halt. The motion was, however, enough to throw Asami's hand off of her sex, and at the loss of her touch, Korra quivered in frustration.

Asami pulled off her goggles. "See, I knew you could…"

Korra didn't wait for her to finish the sentence. Instead, she threw off her own eyewear and grabbed the engineer, pressing their lips together. In that one kiss, she tried to take in everything she'd been wanting for the whole long drive, and thankfully, Asami's enthusiasm mirrored her own. Even as their embrace went on, she was tugging off Korra's pants, and the Avatar spread her legs, giving her lover better access.

"Spirits, you need this," Asami murmured as two of her fingers slipped easily into Korra's soaking sex, but she was too far gone to reply with more than a moan. Instead, she clutched onto her lover, unable to reach Asami's skin through her shirt but unwilling to break contact long enough to get it off of her.

Asami's fingers pumped in and out of her relentlessly, even while her other hand took hold of her hip, pulling them closer together. Korra had been on the brink for far too long, and when a thumb slid up to her clit and pressed down, she couldn't take any more. Her body went rigid, and a scream ripped it's way out of her throat, even while a flood of her release drenched Asami's hand. Korra didn't want the thrusting to stop, unwilling to let go of her pleasure now that she had it, and her lover seemed to sense that. She kept thrusting into Korra until she had nothing left to give, and even then, Asami wasn't done.

Instead of waiting for Korra to come down from her first climax, she maneuvered her around, laying her across the two front seats of the car, and kicking the door open so that they had a little more room. The position was slightly awkward, the gap between the seats failing to support her lower back, but Korra didn't care. All she could think about was Asami's mouth as it moved down her body, licking and nipping at every bit of bare skin the engineer could reach. A single orgasm hadn't been enough to sate Korra, not after those three torturous laps, and when Asami started kissing her breasts, she let out a small moan.

"Please, 'Sami. I need more."

"I know you do. And I promised I'd give it to you."

She spread her legs and Asami took full advantage. Love bites on Korra's inner thighs felt good, but it wasn't until a wet tongue brushed along her opening that she got any real relief. Her fingers tangled in the dark, wavy hair beneath her, while her other hand clutched at her own breast, squeezing it roughly as she was pleasured.

Asami finally reached her clit and when the ridge was pulled between those gorgeous, dark lips, Korra whimpered. She was so sensitive already, and each swipe of Asami's tongue made her twitch anew. A second climax was already crashing into view and Korra was desperate to reach it. Her clit pulsed in Asami's mouth, heat surging through her body with each suck and lick. All she could do was holding on for dear life, gripping Asami's head tighter as her orgasm made a mess of the engineer's chin. Korra murmured her lover's name over and over as she came, her back arching as she lost herself in the pleasure. This was sheer bliss, exactly what she'd been craving.

And yet it wasn't enough. Before being with Asami, Korra had always thought that one climax was enough to satisfy her, and two certainly, but now… Even as she lay panting across the car seats, Korra's clit kept throbbing, ridiculously sensitized but still somehow needy.

"One more, 'Sami," she pleaded, "Just one more time."

"Certainly, Avatar Korra," Asami replied, and there was something so unbearably sexy in the way she said Korra's title that it made her clit throb even harder. There wasn't time to focus on that, though, because Asami's head dipped back down, recapturing the bud between her lips. After two climaxes, the pressure was almost painful, but the pleasure far outweighed it. Korra's body bucked, but Asami's fingers had a firm hold of her thighs, keeping her in place while her mouth kept working.

All screamed out by then, Korra just panted and gasped, her fingers caressing her lover's hair as she surrendered to the skilled attention. It didn't take long before she tipped over one last time, but where her previous two climaxes had been explosive, this one was just blissful relief. She melted into Asami's mouth, the last of her accumulated lust spilling out in a series of slowly weakening pulses.

When at last she was spent, Korra was left sprawled across the seats in a boneless heap, unable to move while Asami sat up and crawled back alongside her. "There," she purred, trailing her fingers along Korra's sweaty stomach. "Wasn't that worth waiting for?"

"Oh yeah," she muttered, complete sentences still a bit much for her to manage in her blissful haze.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Asami lifted Korra up off of the seat, pulling her into her lap. Korra hadn't noticed the discomfort of being sprawled over two seats while she was being eaten out, but now it felt quite nice to rest in her girlfriend's embrace instead. She didn't have the strength to do much but lie there and enjoy the touch of Asami's hands on her bare skin along with the kisses the engineer would occasionally lean in to plant on different parts of her body.

After one particularly lengthy one, Asami commented, "I imagine that after that, a little drive with me through Republic City won't seem so distracting anymore."

"Nuh uh," Korra mumbled sleepily, "Best training ever."

"That's high praise," Asami smiled. "You've had a lot of teachers."

"None like you."

"I do seem to have worn you out quite a bit more than a little bending practice," Asami said, a definite note of smug satisfaction in her voice.

Korra, though, wasn't quite that easy to exhaust. Asami's tone had roused her competitive spirit, and she lifted herself up, taking her girlfriend's head in her hands for a long kiss. She could still taste some of her own release there, and the reminder of Asami's devoted efforts helped to banish her lethargy.

"Oh, I've still got a little energy left," she declared, enjoying the smile that produced on Asami's face. "And I need to show you how much I've appreciated your lessons."

"Really?" Asami titled her head curiously, but before she could say more, Korra turned over and raised her hand, wrapping the engineer up in a cocoon of air. "What are you doing?" Asami asked, as Korra's bending lifted her out of her seat.

"Just getting a little more room to work." She set Asami down on the hood of the Sato-mobile before vaulting out after her. Looking down into her lover's eyes, she could see that they were positively burning with desire, a hunger she had been holding back in order to see to Korra's needs. "Driving isn't the only skill you taught me, and I'm going to make sure you're well thanked for that."

A quick application of metal bending opened Asami's belt buckle and unfastened her pants before Korra pulled them off along with her panties. The engineer shivered with desire when her bare buttocks were exposed to the air, but Korra didn't let them touch the metal of the car hood. Instead, a cushion of air kept Asami comfortably elevated, spread out in front of the her, and so ready to be touched.

Korra ran her hands along Asami's long legs, taking her time as she made her way towards their juncture. A deep purr came from her lover's throat as Korra massaged the muscles along her path. She could already smell how turned on Asami was, and that rich aroma was enough to make her mouth water. Korra bent down, placing kisses along her inner thighs, and even there, she could taste the arousal that had been spilling out of Asami.

Eating pussy wasn't the easiest thing in the world to master, but Korra had spend _a lot_ of their time in the Spirit World practicing, and by now, she had a certain confidence in her skills. She began with Asami's opening, pushing past the tight ring of muscle with her tongue and darting in and out a few times to gather up more of the wetness she loved. Experience had taught her this was enough to drive Asami crazy, but not to make her come, and so after Korra had had a nice taste, she moved upwards.

Asami's clit was already peeking out from beneath its hood, quivering even before Korra touched it. "Seems like I'm not the only one who got turned on," she observed, and Asami whimpered in response.

"Oh, Spirits, yes, Korra. I need to feel your mouth on me…"

Korra had no chance of refusing Asami when she sounded like that. Her tongue flicked over her lover's sex and the engineer stiffened immediately. Korra's hands ran up and down her legs, cupping the swell of her ass even while her tongue kept toying with her clit. Every moan and cry she pulled out of Asami intoxicated her further. Her own desire had been satisfied, and it was a different sort of hunger that filled her now. Bringing Asami pleasure, feeling her body rise, and tense, and peak, was its own reward, and one that she badly craved.

Clearly, their prior activity had primed her lover, because her hips were rocking against Korra's mouth, greedy for more stimulation. Korra had learned the importance of maintaining a steady motion, and in spite of how much she wanted to feel Asami's climax, she didn't increase her speed across the hard nub in her mouth. She did, however, slide one hand up underneath the engineer's shirt, rubbing her stomach in time with her tongue's ministrations. The muscles there were tense with need, and Korra knew she was close to the edge.

"Korra," Asami whispered one last time before words left her entirely. A long, low moan replaced them, and her thighs tightened around Korra's head as she came undone. Wetness coated her chin, while Asami's clit pulsed against her tongue, throbbing all through a long, intense orgasm.

Once Asami had gone silent and her body relaxed, Korra shifted the air beneath her, drawing her lover into her arms. "So, how well have I learned my lessons?" she asked, nuzzling her face in the engineer's hair as Asami slumped against her.

"You're a good student," Asami murmured, kissing the side of Korra's neck. "Very, very good."

"Good enough to get to drive when we go out to dinner with Opal and Bolin tomorrow night?" she asked hopefully.

"Mm, I'm not sure yet. Why don't you take us back to the garage first, and then we can go up to my room and review more of what you've learned?"

Korra's eyes were full of mischief as she led them back into the car. "Absolutely, Ms. Sato. It will be a _very_ thorough demonstration."


End file.
